The purpose of this study is to determine whether offspring of a schizophrenic parent show more deviant development during the first year of life than offspring with no family history of a schizophrenic disorder. Attempt will be made to assess the nurturant care of offspring of a schizophrenic mother in comparison to that of control infants, and to examine the relationship of quality of care to deviance of development. Pilot studies indicated that infant offspring of a schizophrenic had more developmental and minor health problems, significantly more frequent sharp decreases and increases in weight, and that some infants fell below the third percentile at one or more times. The quality of care provided to these infants seemed substantially less adequate than that for controls. Attempt will be made to replicate these findings in 15 new offspring of a schizophrenic and 15 control infants matched for sex, race, number of siblings, mother's marital status, and, if possible, mother's age. Measures will be obtained of physical, motor and mental development, of health, of developmental problems, of mother-infant interaction, and of the quality of nurturant care.